Like These
by crystalgardian
Summary: It was times like these, When she wondered if he were truly human.


I…got…another random idea…forgive me. I should be working on my chapter fic. But I just HAD to do this!

Sebastian is probably a bit OOC here, but nothing serious. XD

I also... played around with the italics a bit... hope it doesn't annoy you...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was times like these.

Maylene sighed.

She had already tipped over the bucket of water thrice, and been yelled at each time by Sebastian.

Not that she couldn't understand why, he had, after all, taken every precaution he could.

All of the hanging utensils were safely tucked away in a cupboard to be put back later, everything was swept off the tables, all movable seats had disappeared, and Sebastian himself stood by the sink, his sleeves clipped above his elbows and black jacket slung on the curtain rail above, doing dishes, all of which were well out of her way.

It was fool proof, and she still managed to botch it up.

She was finally managing to keep track of where the sudsy bucket was, and how to avoid bumping into it while she scrubbed vigorously with the heavy mop.

Naturally, she understood that Sebastian had to keep an eye on her. But did it have to be _quite_ this close?

Sebastian stood near, washing and drying glasses as though on auto pilot, his eyes glued to Maylene.

She shivered.

There was just something about the way he was looking at her, almost as if he was seeing _into_ her instead of looking _at_ her.

Her hand gave a nervous twitch and she realized she had been scrubbing the same patch of floor for the last five minutes.

She glanced up. He didn't seem to have noticed.

But maybe she shouldn't have looked up.

Now that she was looking at him directly instead of out of the corner of her eyes, he looked almost, hungry.

Of course, she wouldn't have minded if it was _that_ way.

She could almost imagine him whispering her name, taking off his shirt, sliding her glasses off…

She shook her head.

Now wasn't the time for silly daydreams, besides, he didn't look like _that_. More like the ravenous beggars who came to the door almost daily, begging for just a bit of bread. Starvation in their eyes.

Yes, that was how he looked. _Starved_.

She had been scrubbing the same patch of floor again.

Yet again, he seemed not to have noticed. Now on the small dessert platters, of which there were many, due to their masters sweet tooth.

Dunking in the dirty platters, popping them out glistening with soap, dunking again, wiping dry, stacking them on a quickly growing stack, all without glancing down to check.

What was she doing?

The floor wasn't going to clean itself, and her standing with the mop clutched to her chest certainly was not going to help the job.

She turned directly away from the distraction, and told herself not to look.

She focused her attention on the floor, scrubbing as though to wipe away the floor entirely.

But there he was, somehow in the corner of her vision.

Just don't think about it, focus on work-

Did he just _lick_ his lips?

A deep shiver ran up Maylene's spine, one she didn't understand.

He could have just had dry lips, or perhaps spilled some topping on his upper lip.

It was probably just a trick of the light, combined with the fact that everything was always slightly out of focus; she could have easily imagined it.

But still, the way he had seemed to do it, it seemed so, _predatorial_.

His eyes were still on her, it almost looked like he wanted to _eat_ her, like some kind of _monster_.

It was just her vision, only because her glasses were permanently smudged with the oil she cleaned her guns with every night.

She was close to being finished, only three more minutes and she would be able to set down the increasingly heavy mop.

Were his eyes_ redder_ than usual?

It was only the sun, which was now beaming in from the window above the sink and making him little more than a silhouette.

There.

She was done.

She placed the mop back in the bucket and approached Sebastian.

"Mr. Sebastian?" She asked timidly.

"Mm?" Sebastian answered, his eyes still looking strangely intense.

Maylene gulped. "I-I'm done Mr. Sebastian. May I go?"

"Mhmm." He answered once more. He seemed to be developing a tic in the corner of his mouth.

Maylene took a nervous step back wards. "Th-then I'll just be going, Mr. Sebastian."

Another step, maybe not such a good idea.

She felt the edge of the bucket, but just barely too late.

With a shriek, Maylene, the mop, and the bucket went tumbling over.

_Almost_.

"Careful, Maylene." Came a silky dark voice in her ear.

"We wouldn't want the nice clean kitchen getting all dirty again." His arms were around her, his foot keeping the bucket and mop at a perilous angle.

"It also would be best if you didn't start bleeding at this particular moment." He sounded almost _regretful_, as though he almost _wished_ he had been too late, and she had scraped herself against the rough floor.

She was up again, on the other side of the bucket this time.

The bucket and mop were safe, and he was once more dunking, scrubbing, rinsing, and drying.

Her waist was still warm from his touch.

But at just this moment, it didn't feel like a gentleman's touch at all.

It was almost, burning, _disgusting_, though she couldn't for the life of her think why.

It made her shiver, and want to take an early shower.

She gave an involuntary shudder.

It was times like these,

When she wondered if he were truly _human_.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

TADA! Ya… I bet this is so cliché, but I had to try. XD

Reviews make my world, so please, please review!


End file.
